Monster Improvement Forum
Welcome to the Monster Improvement Forum! Basically this is like the Monster Idea Forum, but with already-existing monsters in the game that are improved and made viable for today's meta. Feel free to add as many monsters as you like! General Alces (AlphaOmega496) The general of the Nature troops is a must in any team war. His bow can both heal and harm- and despite being a peaceful forest spirit, he will not waste an opportunity to go to war and remind you that nature always wins! Role: Attacker/Support All Moves Default Skills: No one cares Skills Group 1: Bow CHAARGE: '''AoE 35 Nature Damage + Self-40% Heal '''Spirit Arrow Rain: '''Single 70 Special Damage '''Resurrect Arrows: '''AoE 50% Heal Skills Group 2: '''Bow Smash: '''Single 65 Nature Dmg + MegaStun, Self-Regeneration + Extra Turn '''Destroying Arrows: '''AoE 40 Dmg + Total Damage Reduction + Total Blind '''Contaminated Arrow: '''Single 80 Nature Damage + AoE Stun + Team 35% Heal Skills Group 3: '''Stunning Arrow: '''Single 80 Special Dmg + MegaStun, Team 50% Heal '''War Arrows: '''Team 60% Heal + Double Damage + Precision + 30% Stamina Regen '''Naturalia Salve: '''Single 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regen + Triple Damage Special '''Nature Arrows Annihilation: '''AoE 70 Nature Damage + MegaStun + 4-Turn Death Countdown, Team 45% Heal + Damage Boost + 30% Stamina Regen Osur the Brave (Epikart) Osur may act cuddly and friendly most of the time, but when he enters battle, he becomes as scary and tough as he looks. There was a legend that stated his tetsubo once left a giant hole in the shape of his face in a mountain when he smashed it against the ground. Once he got word of it, he went out and proved it was no mere legend. '''Role: Attacker/Support All Moves Default Skills: Tetsubo Hit: Deals low Physical damage to one enemy. 30 damage, 13 stamina, 0 CD Rock Batted: Deals low Nature damage to one enemy. 30 damage, 13 stamina, 0 CD Skills Group One: Medicinal Tetsubo: Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Gains Regeneration 35 damage, 28 stamina, 0 CD Rockslide: Deals moderate Nature damage to all enemies. 30 damage, 24s, 1 CD Stone Meets Face: Deals moderate Nature damage to one enemy. 45 damage, 28 stamina, 0 CD Skills Group 2: Restorative Tetsubo: Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Heals all allies by 30%. 50 damage, 31 stamina, 2 CD Concussion Rockslide: Deals moderate Nature damage to all enemies. 50% chance of Stunning all enemies. 40 damage, 33 stamina, 1 CD Courageous Shout: Gives Double Damage and Precision to one ally. 31 stamina, 2 CD Skills Group 3: Teasing Tetsubo: Deals heavy Special damage to one enemy. Gains Taunt. 50 damage, 35 stamina, 2 CD Fuzzy Hugs: Gives Life Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration to all allies. 32 stamina, 1 CD Bear Boulder: Deals very heavy Nature damage to one enemy. 60 damage, 34 stamina, 0 CD Special Mountain Makeover: Deals massive Nature damage to all enemies. May Stun all enemies. Gives all allies a 50% Shield and Regeneration. 70 damage Recommended Moveset: * Teasing Tetsubo * Bear Boulder * Fuzzy Hugs / Courageous Shout * Concussion Rockslide / Restorative Tetsubo Kulkan (By Suchae34g) Kulkan's species was once sought after by the Evil Legions, due to their abilities to make allies stronger than before and cure diseases and injuries. They were captured and experimented on by the Evil Legion, who hoped they would become unstoppable and rule Monster Legends. Kulkan, enraged by this, went to rescue his species and crushed the Evil Legion's plan. Now they are devoted to the Good Legions and use their abilities to help them stop the Evil Legions once and for all. Role: Support All Moves: Reptilian Punch: 25 Physical dmg Python Skin : 30 Nature dmg Skill Group 1 Regeneration Skin : Single 35 Nature dmg + Regeneration, 25s, 0 CD Encourage the weak : Team Damage Boost, 0s, 0 CD Sneaking Snake: 30 Special dmg + 50% Stun + 28s, 0 CD) Skill Group 2 Poisonous Skin: 45 Special dmg + Poison w/ 28s, 0 CD Endless Energy Oil: Team Stamina Regen + 50% Stamina regain, 10s, 3 CD Healing of Glory: Team NER + Regen + 40% Heal, 30s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Weakening Skin: AoE 35 Nature dmg + Poison + Bleed + Nature Weakness, 33s, 3 CD Staff of Power: Team Double Dmg + Precision, 28s, 3 CD Immobilizing Wings: AoE 30 Special dmg + Stun, 35s, 3 CD Special Call of the Quetzal: AoE 70 Special dmg + PER + Poison + Bleed, + Team NER + Stamina Regen + Regen Recommended Moveset * Healing of Glory * Endless Energy Oil / Immobilizing Wings * Weakening Skin * Staff of Power Firca (Anonymous Fandom User) Firca is a ferocious attacker who has become a legend in the orc tribe. Despite not being as big as other soldiers, like Borjork, her mastery with the axes, as well as her recklessness and endless stamina in the battlefield, have made her a feared leader in the tribe Role: Attacker All Moves Wild Orc, Born in A Cave - 25 Physical dmg, 13s, 0 CD Fighting Is All I Crave - 30 Fire dmg, 13s, 0 CD Skill Group 1 FerOrcCious Strike - 35 Fire dmg + AoE 50% Burn, 18s, 1 CD Brutal AggressiOrc - AoE 30 Special dmg, 25s, 1 CD Bloodthirsty CombOrc - 40 Special dmg + Bleed + Self extra turn, 25s, 3 CD Skill Group 2 Endless StaminOrc - Self 100% Stamina restore + 25% chance of instant death, 0s, 3 CD UnfOrcGiving Axe - AoE 40 Fire dmg + Bleed, 25s, 2 CD Flaming InfernOrc - AoE 40 Fire dmg + Burn, 25s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Dangerous RecOrcVery - Self NER + 100% Heal + 50% chance of instant death, 13s, 3 CD ViOrcLent Barrage - 50 Fire dmg + self extra turn, 30s, 3 CD OrcFfensive Axe Combo - 60 Fire dmg + self extra turn, 35s, 3 CD Special BersOrker Mode - Self Double Damage + NER + CDDA + 50% Stamina restore + Self extra turn Recommended Moveset * OrcFfensive Axe Combo * ViOrcLent Barrage / Bloodthirsty CombOrc * Dangerous RecOrcVery / Endless StaminOrc * UnfOrcGiving Axe / Flaming InfernOrc VoltaiK (Epikart again) Whenever anyone needs a hero, all they must do is call for him, and VoltaiK instantly appears in front of them, ready to help. Any villain he fights finds themselves defeated in seconds, and even the most minor of requests can be handled easily before he gets back to his most important duties. He may not have the strongest of muscles like his heroic rival, the Firestorm, but he makes up for that with his blinding speed and literally lightning-quick thinking to go with it. Role: Attacker All Moves Fast Strike - 25 Physical dmg, 13s, 0 CD Power Ball - 30 Thunder dmg, 14s, 0 CD Electrodynamic Assault - 15 Special dmg + Extra Turn, 25s, 0 CD Burst of Lightning - 35 Thunder dmg + 50% Blind, 27s, 0 CD 10,000 Volts - 30 Thunder dmg + Shock, 29s, 1 CD Electrodynamic Pummeling - 30 Special dmg + Extra Turn, 32s, 0 CD Blast of Lightning - 50 Thunder dmg, 28s, 1 CD 25,000 Volts - 45 Thunder dmg + Shock + Extra Turn, 34s, 1 CD Electrodynamic Smackdown - 50 Special dmg + Extra Turn, 33s, 2 CD Crash of Lightning - AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Extra Turn, 32s, 2 CD 50,000 Volts - 60 Thunder dmg + Shock, 36s, 1 CD 1'00,000,000 Volts '- AoE 80 Special dmg + Extra Turn Recommended Moveset * Crash of Lightning * Electrodynamic Pummeling * 25,000 Volts / 50,000 Volts (Use 50,000 if tournament rules are on, and 25,000 if they aren't) * Electrodynamic Smackdown Thetys' Pet (Icecreamlover1234) This seahorse is quiet but intelligent. It always knows exactly what its General wants. When Thetys is going to lead a big attack with her Water troops, she likes to ride her pet as a sign of power. Role: Attacker All Moves Hippocampus Hits - 30 Physical damage, 13s, 0 CD Waterspout - 30 Water damage, 13s, 0 CD Cold Headbutts - 30 Special damage + 50% Stun and Freeze, 20s, 0 CD Ocean Column - 40 Water damage + Trait Disable, 10, 0 CD Stunning Headbutts - 30 Water damage + Stun, 26s, 1 CD Freezed Sea - 35 Water damage + Freeze, 26s, 1 CD Water Vortex - Pierce + AoE 50 Water damage + Drown + Remove Pierce from itself. 40s, 3 CD Vitality Sea - Double Damage + 50% Stamina + Pierce (2 turns) + Positive Effects Protection, 36s, 3 CD Smashing Sea - 60 Special damage + Shock + Stun and Freeze, 28s, 2 CD Precision Tornado - PER + 75 Special damage + True Vision + Drown (all enemies), 30s, 1 CD Damaging Sea - 50 Thunder damage + Trait Disable + Damage Boost + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD SPECIAL: Seahorse Migrate - Pierce + 80 Special damage + Freeze and Stun + Positive Effects Protection 'Recommended Moveset' * Vitality Sea / Water Vortex * Smashing Sea * Precision Tornado * Damaging Sea Nebotus (Suchae34g strike back) Evil energy covered in legendary armor. As if this is not enough, his sword will overwhelm your happy thoughts and fill your sleep with nightmares and misery. Be aware of his sorcery, roger that? Role: Attacker/Curser All Moves Evil cut - 25 Physical dmg, 13s, 0 CD Purge - 30 Dark dmg, 14s, 0 CD Infecting Your Dream - 50 Dark dmg + Poison, 27s, 0 CD Uncontrollable Pain - 55 Special dmg + Bleed + Major Dmg Reduction, 28s, 1 CD Nightmare Overwhelming - AoE 40 Special dmg + Nightmare + Dark Weakness, 30s, 2 CD Your Pain in Hell - AoE 35 Dark dmg + Burn + Ignite, 32s, 2 CD Enlightment Begone, Darkness Arise - 70 Special dmg + PER + Blind, 28s, no CD Your Soul is mine - 60 Dark dmg + Possession, 29s, 2 CD Special Skill: Penalty Game - AoE 70 Dark dmg + Nightmare + 2 Random Negative Effects. Recommended Moveset * Your Pain in Hell * Your Soul is Mine * Nightmare Overwhelming * Uncontrollable Pain / Enlightment Begone, Darkness Arise Rabies (Anonymous Fandom User) (WIP) Rabies is a materialization of all the anger contained in Hell. He's blinded by his fury, so he strikes upon his enemies recklessly, with no concern for his own well-being. Role: Attacker All Moves Skill Group 1 and Starter are still the same Skill Group 2 Bad Temper: 50 Special dmg + Damage Boost w/ 25s, 0 CD Enraged: Team Double Damage w/ 28s, 2 CD Heating Rage: AoE 40 Special dmg + Burn + Fire Weakness w/ 29s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Raving Body: Self Triple Damage + Damage Boost + Precision + Self 15% life removal w/ 28s, 4 CD Fatal Fury: 80 Fire dmg w/ 30s, 3 CD Reckless Blade Strike: AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite + Bleed w/ 33s, 3 CD Special _ Recommended Moveset * * * * Firelequin (Epikart returns) The Mystery Under the Mask. That's what Firelequin was called back when he worked for a carnival circus alongside his good friend Hercule, filling carnival-goers with wonder as he dared them to guess what lie behind the mask. He's never shown a single person what was actually behind it, even outside of his show, and let's just say it's a very good thing he doesn't... Role: Support All Moves Carrus Navalis - 30 Physical dmg, 13s, 0 CD Carne Levare - 30 Fire dmg, 13s, 0 CD Fried Butter Sticks - Ally 15% Stamina regain + Stamina Regen, 25s, 0 CD Aloyada - 30 Fire dmg + Ignite, 28s, 0 CD Carnestoltes Party - Team Damage Boost + Torture Immunity, 23s, 1 CD Corn Dog Treats - Team Stun Immunity + Freeze Immunity + Blind Immunity, 31s, 1 CD Baccanalia Festivities - AoE 35 Fire dmg + 33% Stamina removal + Stamina Leak, 29s, 2 CD Sitalsasthi Excitement - Ally Double Damage + NER + Extra Turn, 35s, 3 CD Careto Revivals - Ally 100% Ressurection + Self Extra Turn, 37s, 3 CD Sambodrome Wave - AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite + Burn, 32s, 2 CD Carnivál de los Muertos - 50% chance of instant death, 140s, 6 CD Maschera più Bella - AoE 50 Fire dmg + Stun + Daze + Random Torture Effect Recommended Moveset * Careto Revivals * Sitalsasthi Excitement * Sambodrome Wave * Carnivál de los Muertos / Corn Dog Treats / Carnestoles Party Animation Edits Physical - Firelequin pulls out a party popper, levitates up to the foe, and pops it right next to them, releasing both confetti and a blast of fire Ranged - Identical to the original, except the mask is not removed Special - Firelequin moves as if laughing before throwing the mask into the air, revealing an empty hole where his face should be. The rest of the animation plays out as usual. Rockantium Rockantium’s belong to the ancient powerful stoneman. Their bodies are fully made of hardest rock in the ML universe, so they are technically invulnerable to extreme damage and can protect others. And their clubs weigh more than tons. With Rockantium's strength that allows him to use it as easily as a piece of paper, you could imagine that he can deal tons of damage with just a swing, and you can hardly move after being attacked by him. So be careful, or else he can easily squash you like an ant. Role : Tank / Attacker All skills Skill group 1 Open Ground : 45 Special dmg + Quicksand w/ 28s, 0 CD Stone Shield : Team 30% Shield w/ 10s, 0 CD Rocks Club : 40 Earth dmg w/ 20s, 0 CD Skill group 2 Shattering Earth : AoE 40 Earth dmg + Quicksand + Stun w/ 37s, 3 CD Mountain Protection : Team NER + 75% Shield + Stun immunity w/ 27s, 3 CD Smashing Club : 60 Special dmg w/ 28s, 0 CD Skill Group 3 Protecting the Team : Self-MegaTaunt + Geophobic Sheild w/ 28s, 2 CD Armored Skin : 55 Special dmg + Self Double Life + Dark Protection w/ 30s, 1 CD Power of Clubs : Self Damage Boost + 70 Earth dmg w/ 32s, 1 CD Special : Meteor Club Strike : AoE 80 Earth dmg + Stun + Quicksand + PER Recommended Moveset * Protecting the Team * Armored Skin / Mountain Protection * Power of Clubs * Shattering Earth Uriel (TastyCaik) done yet Uriel, "The light of God", existed before any monster walked the Earth. The true power of the Holy Light will be accessible only for a master player. Are you the chosen one? Role: Support/Denier Moveset Default Skills: Divine Wisdom: 25 Physical dmg, 15s, 0 CD Light Staff: 20 Light dmg + 50% Blind, 17s, 0 CD Skills group 1: Stunning Dictum: AoE Stun + Team Stun Immunity, 20s, 1 CD Catholicon: Team NER, 25s, 0 CD Ethereal Nimbus: AoE 35 Special dmg + Sunburn, 28s, 2 CD. Skills group 2: No Faith: AoE 45 Light dmg + PER + Blind + Daze, 30s, 3 CD The Strong Protect the Weak: Team Regen + Stamina Regen + 35% Shield, 15s, 3 CD Celestial Nimbus: 50 Special dmg + Team Control Immunity + Torture Immunity, 30s, 2 CD Skills group 3: Devastation: AoE 2 random negative status effects + 25% chance of instant death + PER, 40s, 4 CD Starstruck: Team NER + 1 random positive effects + Self Extra Turn, 40s, 3 CD Holy Resurrection: Team 100% Ressurection, 79s, 5 CD Special: You Lose: AoE 90 Special dmg + Single 100% chance of instant death Predagelum (Suchae34g) This stealthy hunter lives by the lakes, where he waits patiently for the right prey. He is incredibly fast and a wave on the surface of the water is enough for him to know what kind of creature is swimming underneath, but he doesn’t go for the first potential victim - He will have nothing but the perfect meal. Role : Attacker / Semi-Denier All Skills Skill group 1 Hunter Paw : 40 Nature dmg w/ 27s, no CD Ugly Wound : 35 Special dmg + Bleed w/ 29s, no CD Ice Lure : AoE 50% Freeze Skill Group 2 Hunter Claw : 60 Nature dmg w/ 28s, no CD Freezing Trap : AoE 30 Special dmg + Freeze w/ 35s, 2 turn CD Limb Fracture : 45 Special dmg + Daze + Extra turn w/ 27s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 3 Fast Claw : AoE 45 Nature dmg + Bleed + Extra turn w/ 30s, 2 turn CD Ambushing : 55 Special dmg + Freeze + Extra turn w/ 29s, 2 turn CD Bestial Shock : AoE 40 Special dmg + Shock + Daze + Extra turn w/ 34s, 2 turn CD Special : AoE PER + 50 Special dmg + MegaFreeze + Extra turn Recommended Moveset ATTACKER * Fast Claw * Bestial Shock * Ambushing * Limb Fracture DENIER * Ambushing * Freezing Trap * Choose 2 skills from Attacker moveset